Dead Kiss the Gun
by Darkis Shadow
Summary: HOTD universe. Ricon and his sister face troubling times when the dead rise to attack. Though they are expert gunners, their will to live will be tested along with their trust with Takashi and friends. I suck at summaries. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Kiss the Gun

Ta: Hello readers, how are you~? Its time to start another crossover. Yes I know I haven't finished a single story that I have posted and this idea came to me from reading 'Demon of the Dead'. Its a pretty good story. I own nothing except my own Ocs. Also, I've changed up a few things regarding the gunners (male and female) about their weapon preferences so that's a heads up. I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1: Attack of the Dead

Damn, I never knew running from the dead could be so hard. You think it'd be easy don't you, but its not. I'm getting way ahead of myself right now, so I'll tell you from the beginning. The name's Ricon Sakiyama. I have sister, my twin Siyami Sakiyama. We both just transferred to Fujimi High School about a week ago. I must say I like Fujimi High...okay I lied, I fucking hate this school. Its too damn strict for me, but at least this place offers an academic challenge. My twin and I came in as second year students, but the upperclassmen compare us to the freshmen since it's our first year here. Now that that's out the way I can tell you how I came to run from the dead.

-A few hours earlier-

I'm currently relaxing in the principal's office. For what you may ask, my guns of course! I don't go anywhere without them, yes even school. I have my favorites in my locker, my sister's too, but don't tell the principal that~. Hearing him rant about how my guns are a threat to everyone's safety, and they aren't suppose to be on school grounds, and things like that. He's told me this from day one.

"Ricon do you understand what I'm trying to get across to you?"

"Yeah I get it, but I'll always give you the same counter argument. I have a legitimate gun license that I always carry, plus I'm only carrying one and it stays on safety." Sheesh, this guy is so thick headed. "Anyway, I've got to get to class now." I pat his shoulder and get up. "I'll see you next time. Oh, I'll let you in on a little secret. My gun isn't even loaded." I grin at the expression on his face. Maybe now he'll leave me alone about this matter. Fat chance.

I left the office and was walking down the long hallway, when I saw some guy looking like death. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was dead, but that's impossible. The guy was moaning and had a ton of blood on his shirt. I don't think he noticed me because he just walked right past me. I wonder how he got in here in the first place. I decide to ignore that and head to class. Walking up the stairs, I stepped onto the small balcony that I usually see that Takashi kid. The school has outside stairs so we can get fresh air and unwanted noise most of the time. I wonder what that kid sees when looking at the school gate. I didn't expect to see red when I looked at the gate...wait red? Is that...blood..? I shake my head and dash up the rest of the stairs, panting lightly when I reached my floor. I walked slowly to my class trying to calm my racing heart.

I open my classroom door, walking in quietly.

"Well Mr. Sakiyama, it's nice of you to join us, but wouldn't you have been happier skipping my class like you always do?"

I ignore him and take my seat towards the back of the room. A few students still had their suspicious gazes locked onto me. I could care less at the moment. I copied down most of what I missed until the principal came on with an announcement.

"This announcement is for all the students...an emergency is taking place inside the right now. All students must follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat.." The principal sounds really scared. I wonder what spooked him that badly. As he was repeating the message, something happened. He went silent for a moment. "Ahh! Get away from me! Get back!" More silence. What is happening..? He started screaming for help. Then just screamed until he stopped. What the fuck was that! As far as I know, the whole building was silent, until everything went to hell.

All I could hear was screaming from my classmates, and all over the building. There was so much panic, people were getting trampled trying to escape the confines of the classroom. The door burst off its hinges from the combined weight of the kids in my class trying to get out. I looked out the window to see the students that were at gym, running for their lives. Some tripped and fell as their attackers started to feast on their bodies. I only knew they were being eaten alive because I could hear their agonized screams. I almost threw up from the sight. I awakened from my shock and loaded my Minebea PM-9 with the suppressor on to keep quiet. I left the classroom cautiously, look both directions before moving out. My first priority, find my sister.

I had no clue where to look, so I checked every classroom on every floor that wasn't crowded with the dead. I stopped in front of my locker, panting slightly. I was putting in the combination when my phone rang.

"Yo, Si-chan where are you? Are you okay?" You can't blame a brother for worrying right.

"Ri-kun, thank goodness you answered. I'm alright, and I'm at my locker. What about you?" Well well well, I guess it's true, all great minds think alike~.

"Same. I'm getting our guns and ammunition. Where can we meet up?"

"Can you carry it all?"

"Yeah, I brought it all in, I can take it all out." I said loading my bag with the smaller guns, plus their ammo. The bigger guns were strapped to my body along with the endless rounds.

"I'm not sure about the meet up location...AHH!"

"Si-chan!"

"Ri-kun I have to go now"

Damn it! I have to go get her. Once my locker was cleared of everything I'd need, I dashed down the hall toward the stairs. Before I knew it, I was on the floor where my sister's locker was. The sight that met me I could've almost smiled had the circumstances been different. My sister was beating the hell out of those undead bastards. Then she turned and ran to me.

"Ri-kun!" She hugged me for all she was worth.

"I'm so glad you're okay Si-chan. I thought I lost you when you screamed."

"It's a good thing I took self-defense classes then." She smiled and took my bag. "I see you put all my favorites in the bag."

"Of course I did. You know I prefer long range shooting."

"I know."

Somethings never change between us. What that is you ask, well I'll tell you. When we were younger Si-chan and I grew up with guns. She preferred the more mid to close range guns, while I preferred the long range ones. Though we were both taught how to use guns of any range, we kept our personal preferences. She always carried a musket and I always had a revolver, until we were introduced to the more advanced weaponry. She now like to keep rapid fire machine pistols for up close, and I kept the rifles used for ranged combat to watch her back. We make quite the team if I do say so myself. She probably doesn't know, but I still have my revolver and I'm sure she still has her musket.

We were all set to go, making sure out weaponry stayed quiet as we moved through the dead infested building. I put silencers on all of the guns, since we need to be as quiet as possible. We moved stealthily through the halls, avoiding having to fire our weapons if it can be helped. We were stopped a few times by small groups. Luckily, there were forgotten shoes lying around to lure 'Them' away, so we got by with no incidents. Unfortunately, we had no idea what we were getting into. The upper floors are pretty clear now, but I'm worried about the lower floors. Hopefully we can make it out of this building alive.

* * *

Ta: Well that marks the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Leave me a review or a smiley or something. I want to know what you all think. Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Kiss the Gun

Darkis: Alright readers, welcome back~ If you enjoyed the first chapter I hope you enjoy this one too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Surviving and Escaping the Dead

Si-chan and I hung out on the upper floors trying to come up with some kind of plan, but our efforts failed. We couldn't stay here forever. We have to leave sometime or we'll die here, but not like the other people that died. She had her eyes closed, head tilted upward, almost looking serene.

"Ri-kun?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We have to get out of here. We can't stay here." She tilted her head down and looked at me. "No matter how scared we are of going to the lower floors, we have to escape no matter what." Her face told me everything.

"I know, I...I just don't want to risk losing you like I did before.."

"Don't bring that up please. I'd rather not remember that..." she said quietly.

She's right I shouldn't have brought that up. It's kinda hard not to right now since I thought I lost her. I pulled her into a comforting hug, not really wanting to break the peaceful silence. But something did. No, it wasn't one of 'Them', it was an ear splitting shriek that sent chills up my spine. Before we knew it we were both flying down the stairs at breakneck speeds. I don't ever remember moving so fast in my life. Luckily for us, someone had come down this path and killed 'Them'. By the time we got there, it was all over and blood was everywhere, not that I mind.

That Takagi chick was sitting on the floor, blood stains on her shirt and on the verge of tears. Rei and the school nurse, yeah I don't know her name, were trying to calm her down though it didn't really do much. Takashi closed the door to prevent others from getting in. Smart thinking, I guess, though they can just break through the glass.

"You already know the school doctor, Marikawa right? And I'm Saeko Busujima from class 3-A."

"I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2-B."

"Ms. Busujima, I remember you won the nation championship last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto, I'm in the spear martial arts club."

"Oh and I'm...I'm Kohta Hirano from class B just FYI."

"Nice to meet you."

Wow talk about being ignored. Introductions just went around and skipped us. Oh well, I guess we should make ourselves known.

"Hey." I said drawing everyone's attention. "I'm Ricon Sakiyama from class 2-C and this is my sister Siyami from class 2-B." Just what I was expecting, silence. However I did not expect Hirano to run over to me with stars of admiration in his eyes. I must say, this very creepy.

"Ricon, I'm glad you're okay, though I knew you would be. You two Siyami." Rei smiled at us.

"Is that a .357 Magnum Revolver?" This boy is really creeping me out now, but I guess I can humor him as Si-chan laughs at my misfortune. "And is that a Minebea PM-9!? The Self-Defense Force uses that." He said now bugging Si-chan. "You have an H-K MP7 too! Where did you get these? They're so awesome!"

I guess this kid likes guns too, and knows quite a few as well. I think we can get along nicely, if Si-chan doesn't kill him first. Besides, I won't let her do it anyway.

"Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?" Takagi said getting up causing everyone to simultaneously say 'huh?'. "Why are you being so polite to her Miyamoto?" She turned around. "You flunked last year. You're the same age, she's not your elder."

"What are you talking about Takagi?"

"Don't you talk to me like I'm stupid! I'm smarter than all of you combined! You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you! I'm a...I'm.."

Saeko put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up with tearful eyes. "Its okay. That's enough."

Takagi looked in the full length mirror. "Look at me...all these blood stains...now mom will have to take it to the cleaners.."

Takashi walked by her and she started to cry into Saeko's chest. They slid to the floor, the calm one holding her in a comforting embrace as she cried. We all looked on silently, not knowing what to say. It seemed like hours, but was only 10 minutes that she cried until she calmed down. We went into the teachers lounge so we weren't out in the open. Rei turned on the TV and started watching the news about what was going on. Then nothing. The screen displayed static for a few seconds until another reporter came on screen. Then I ignored the TV, concentrating on my own thoughts.

"Is that all! Why didn't they tell us anything else?" Takashi exclaimed.

So much for concentration on my thoughts I thought grimly.

"They're afraid of a causing panic." Saeko said calmly.

"A panic?" Rei asked.

I think she should know what that means. If a nuclear bomb went missing within the government they wouldn't tell the public that. It's just asking for bloodshed.

"Yeah you idiot." She sure loves to insault others... "First panic and then chaos. Chaos causes a disruption of order. And then when order is disrupted...well you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses." Takagi told us none too gently.

We watched the TV for a bit. What stuck out to me was the reporter said 'the biological phenomenon'. If this is true then...no...how would it spread so fast? Its here, in North America, Europe, Asia...everything was normal a few hours ago. Nothing spreads this fast...hopping from continent to continent in a matter of hours. The screen started glitching until there was nothing but snow on the screen.

"So they're everywhere..." Takashi said aloud.

"That's crazy." Hirano responded. "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning."

"I can't believe this...this happened all over the world in a matter of a few hours.."

She's scared, but so am I. I never thought anything like this would ever happen, but...it is...and Si-chan and I are in the middle of it. I looked over to her. She's trying to keep calm, but inside she's panicking, just like me. We all are, though most of us try to hide it. Getting emotional about it won't help anyone...we can only hope we make it out alive. I'm so torn up about this, I didn't see everyone looking at me. They could tell I was on the verge of panic, hell, I could feel it. I always kept my emotions bottled up inside for my own sanity. It wasn't until Si-chan pulled my quivering body into a hug, did I start to somewhat breakdown.

"Ri-kun its okay..." She whispered in my ear and started to rock me back and forth like a scared child. "Calm down...we'll be okay..." I heard the uncertainty in that statement. After a few minutes and a bottle of water I managed to reel in my emotions. Takagi and Takashi were arguing about something, but I couldn't focus enough to listen to the exact words. I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted to get home to make sure we were well protected.

"First things first. We go home to see if our families are okay. Then we need to find some place safe to hold up for a while, but no matter where we go, we're going to need a plan. Teams, we need to team up."

Everyone got ready, like they were going into battle. We kinda were, just with the undead. Everyone looked at me to see it I was ready. I nodded in the affirmative.

"Let's try to pick up survivors whenever we can."

"Let's do it." Takashi said, wanting to get out of the building.

"What's the quickest way outta here?" Miyamoto asked.

"Sorry to break it to you stupid, but we're gonna have to just go out the front." Takagi said coldly.

"Let's do it."

Kohta opened the door and 'killed' the first two while Takashi handled the third. We all moved as a unit, like we've actually been working together all our lives. We made it outside, but the school grounds were swarming with Them. We still have another few floors to cover before we're actually outside the building itself. It just occurred to me that...we may not make it out alive, but something tells me, our time has yet to come.

"Let me make something clear. There's no need for you to engage in a fight unless its necessary. Do whatever you can to about a fight you got it?" Saeko asked all of us.

"Remember, they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet, and they're strong enough to rip through regular doors. And once they've got ahold of you, they'll tear you to shreds. So be careful."

After Takagi and Saeko gave us the warnings, we all heard a scream sound from somewhere. We followed the sound and found some other survivors being cornered. We quickly made our way to them, taking out Them that stood in our way. The scuffle didn't last long much to our relief.

"Uh...thank you." One of the girls said shyly.

"Keep it down. Has anyone been bitten yet.?"

"What? No, no one." Another girl said.

"It looks okay, we'll be alright." Rei said, trying to keep the atmosphere at least a little cheery.

"We're gettin outta here. do any of you want to come with us?"

"Sure."

We all went down a few flights of stairs only to halt because a small swarm of Them. Looks like everywhere we go, They follow. I leaned against the railing ignoring the hushed arguing amongst the group.

"Well someone has to go down there and lure Them away so we can get out of here."

The burning question among all of us was, 'who was going to go down there?' Takashi offered himself first, then Rei decides she wants to go, the Saeko. She shot down Rei and Takashi shot her down by saying she should standby in case something should happen. He was about to head down, bit Si-chan was already down there, in the middle of the room. Wait, Si-chan wasn't suppose to go!...but if we disturb her now...well..you know. We watched Them stagger aimlessly around, moaning and groaning. One was walking towards her, but just went by her. I almost had a heart attack witnessing that. She picked up a random shoe that was beside her and threw it against the blood stained lockers.

We all moved quietly down the stairs as the small group of Them headed to the source of the sound. Takashi quietly opened the double glass doors, him and Saeko ushering us out. We we're all outside waiting on the last kid to make it out. Unfortunately, his weapon hit the railing of the stairs, causing a loud echo to go across the school.

"RUUUUN!" Takashi screamed out, and we did just that.

"Why did you open your big mouth!? We could have made by taking care of the ones that are close by if you hadn't said anything!" Takagi yelled at him. I aimed my trusty revolver at the thing about to bite her and shot it square in the forehead. She screamed out of shock. "Watch where you're pointing that thing! You could've killed me!"

"The noise would've echoed anyway! Just start swinging!"

"I just saved your life, now lets move." I told her and ran ahead.

* * *

This is how I came to be running for my life from the dead corpses that used to be living people; my classmates, teachers and staff. If I could rewind this entire event, I wouldn't change a damn thing. I was lucky things turned out the way it did. Even luckier to find people I could trust with my life. Believe me, people like that don't come around very often, I assure you.

* * *

I have to admit, there are a lot of Them. I'm starting to doubt that we'll make it out of this one, but the way we work so well together, kept me thinking positive. The bus is right there. I can feel my will to survive burning deep in my soul. Pushing me to go on. We protected Ms. Shizuka so she could get to the bus, our only means of escape. She got the bus started and was about to pull off, but some others were running in our direction. If I were driving I would've pulled off to leave his ass behind. Watching him get closer made my blood boil, but I saw another figure in the distance running this way.

Could that really be...? Without really thinking I leapt off the safety of the bus earning shocked cries from the group. As I ran past Shidou, we glared at each other for that quick moment. I had to save him, he was my best friend, only second to my revolver that is.

"Ricon! Oh man, I knew you'd survive!" He said happily.

"We can talk once we're safely on the bus. Just stay close, follow my lead and you'll survive." I said quite coldly.

Getting a nod from him, I dashed ahead, him following me closely. I shot anything that got too close and started clearing a path back to the bus. I could hear his ragged breathing. Hang on, we're almost there, just a little bit farther. The two of us made it to the bus, out of breath and in one piece.

"Ri-kun! What's wrong with you!? You could've died out there!" She slapped me hard across the face. I deserved that. Before I could respond the bus lurched forward almost throwing me to the ground. Shizuka floored the pedal and sped towards the school gate, mowing down any of Them that stood in the way. The bus almost tipped over as we crashed through the gate and sped off into the city.

Darkis: Okay people that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Drop me some words or something, and I'll upadte as soon as I can~


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Kiss the Gun

Darkis: Thank you Hydrocity3 for the review, I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story. So now, lets continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: The City and the Dead

"I can't believe we made it." Takashi said, but I think we can all agree to that one.

"Yeah."

"Thank God we did. I take it you have been appointed leader." Shidou assumed. What's with this guy and leadership? Sure its a good skill to have, but really, is that all he thinks about? Having a leader in this type of situation will only slow us down.

"There's no such thing. We just work together in order to live, that's all." Saeko told him while she cleaned bokken. I will forever wonder how that thing never breaks.

"That's not good." He said glaring at her from his position over his shoulder. "In order to survive we definitely need a leader. A leader bears everything with valor, with confidence." Fuck, Shidou is going for a speech. I can feel my ears burning already.

"You'll regret this." Miyamoto whispered fiercely to Takashi. "I guarantee you'll regret that you helped him." She continued to stare at him fiercely.

"She's right, if you were either of us, you would've left him while you had the chance." I added as I was cleaning my revolver.

Before Takashi could question us some kid yelled out "The city", which made all of us look out the windows. There were smoke pillars rising from the street, which I can guarantee are in absolute pandemonium right now. The sun was setting in the distance and I swear the scene would've been beautiful if it weren't for the rising smoke and knowledge that the world as we knew it was over. It was getting dark and for once everything seemed peaceful. I felt like I could relax again, if only for a few minutes.

"Shit! Like I said, its only dangerous if we keep going!" So much for peaceful. "First of all, why do we have to go with Ricon and the others, though I don't mind Siyami. Besides, you guys are the ones that decided to go back to the city. Maybe we should've just looked for a safe place inside the school. If you ask me, we were better off where we were."

"He's right. I kinda agree with Tsunoda. We should barricade ourselves-"

Shizka stopped the bus and whipped off her seat belt, turning to face us.

"Okay you all that's enough. I can't focus on driving with all this yelling!"

"Yeah...whatever."

"How about you tell me what you want to do?" the kendo mistress asked, earning a glare from the boy.

"I just can't stand this guy." He pointed to me. Well aren't I special. "I hate him."

"Why? What the hell did I ever do to you?" I said not getting up to look at the boy. "I don't even know you."

"You know!"

I could hear his footsteps coming towards me and feel everyone's eyes on me. I raised my arm and pointed my revolver. "Like I said, I don't know you, nor do I want to. I don't give a flying rats ass if you hate me, but I do know it'll be best if you sit your ass back in your seat lest you get to see just how perfect my aim is with my revolver."

His advancing steps stopped, and I'm sure he was standing there looking stupid with my revolver leveled with his face. I know what its like to see your life flash before your eyes, so he made the smart choice and sat back in his seat.

"Bravo." Shidou said clapping. "A conflict like that only proves my point, we need a leader. We do. Surely none of you want such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders?"

"So you're gonna run for the position then?" Takagi questioned moving her glass back into place.

"I'm a teacher Ms. Takagi, and while mature all of you are barely in your teens. That alone makes it more clear who's more qualified to assume such a role. I have experience. Why, just moments ago I saved all these brave students." He said mentioning to the students in the back. "What do you say guys?"

Moments ago my ass, you didn't save anyone you snake faced bastard! That was nearly an hour ago! You and your cunning way with words and fucking obsession with leadership roles. Arrogant asswipe. Anyway, one girl in the back stands and starts to clap, then the girl beside her does the same. Next thing we know, all the kids sitting behind where Shidou was standing were clapping, while the fool himself was soaking up their applause.

"There, it's been decided. The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear, yes?" The cheeky bastard was grinning the entire time.

Slightly shaking with rage, I flung the bus door open and hopped out. I was not going to spend the time I had with that bastard any longer than I had to. To my surprise Rei got off the bus too, but I should've known she'd do that. I can tell she hates the guy almost, if not more that I do.

"Rei get back on the bus." Hisashi said. I almost forgot he was there. He's been so quiet.

"Ri-kun you too. Get back on the bus. I know how you feel about him, but its not safe out there." Si-chan tried to reason with me, but I wasn't going to let her win this one. "That's a risk I'm willing to take then." I said defiantly, standing by Rei.

"No way! I'm not staying there with him!" She yelled and started to walk away, towards the mouth of the tunnel.

To my utter surprise, Hisashi got off as well.

"Rei come on, get back on the bus. When we get to the city, we'll get off. I don't want you to leave." He pleaded, grabbing her wrist. She turned on him.

"That's why I told Takashi he'd regret helping him!" Rei glared at him angrily. I could feel Si-chan glaring at me through the window of the bus.

I heard the horn of a bus blaring in the distance. Warning bells went off inside my head, my instincts telling me to get back on the bus, but I took no heed to them. As the bus got close I could see that the windows were stained with blood. (I think I saw a hand print or two). No one was driving that bus and I watched it flip over after colliding with a car, sliding straight for Rei and Hisashi. I sprinted and dove into both of them, knocking them into the tunnel as the bus slid and slammed into the entry way. It burst into flames afterward.

"Jesus Ricon, warning next time!" He yelled to me then looked at the flaming bus. "So much for getting back on the bus..."

"Hey are you guys okay!?" Takashi yelled to us.

"At the police station! Meet up at the East Police Station!" Hisashi yelled over the roaring flames.

"What time?" he yelled back.

"7 o'clock. If not today then tomorrow at the same time!"

"Komuro!" I yelled to him. I needed to make sure Si-chan would be in safe hands. "Take care of Siyami while I'm gone!"

"Alright!" He disappeared from view, and soon the bus with the others did too because a piece of debris blocked my view. The one burning in front of us will disappear as well, judging from the spark I just saw...oh shit.

"Hey you two, we need to move. Come on."

We ran as fast as we could. The bus exploded and the explosion chased us until we cleared the tunnel, stopping a ways from the way we exited. We panted for a bit before getting ourselves together. I turned to see Rei holding Hisashi like a lifeline. Poor Komuro. His indecisiveness drove her into the arms of his best friend. I rolled my eyes as I watched the scene.

"Oh Hisashi, I thought you died when we got separated in the school. They were everywhere." She buried her face in his shirt.

"I thought I was gonna die then too. It's a good thing I took karate. My reflexes were sharp enough to avoid getting bitten." He hugged her tightly. "I thought I was going to get left behind too, until I saw Ricon running to me."

"I know. We all thought he was running to his death. I didn't know his eyes were that sharp." She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. His head slowly descending to hers.

I know where this is going. Lovebirds hold each other after experiencing something horrible, they talk about it for a few minutes then...ugh, I don't even want to think about it. I'm not going to have a front row seat to this. It reminds me of the those damn soaps that Siyami used to watch. Though it still amazes me how lovebirds become oblivious to everything when they're in each others arms. To be honest, I don't want to interrupt them, but we are out in the open and it's dangerous. I cleared my throat loudly, startling them from their would-be kiss moment and tapping my foot against the pavement.

"Sorry to interrupt such a heart warming moment, but we are out in the open and we need to get to the inner city." They both looked away in embarrassment and I started to ascend the stairs only to tackled to the ground by one of 'Them', my revolver sliding a ways away. The lovebirds yelled my name in fear and Rei had the audacity to ask, "Are you okay?!" "I'm just fine as dandy considering I'm about to get my throat ripped out! Get your asses over here and help me!" I screamed at them angrily and focus on holding this thing back. It's a lot stronger than it looks just like Saeko said. I held its arms as it tried to get the helmet off by repeatedly cracking it neck in different ways. The thing then headbutted me, hard. That shit HURT! I held onto the visor, struggling to prevent it from getting its clicking teeth closer, and I wondered. What the fuck happened to Hisashi and Rei? They were suppose to have been got this thing off me already! What the hell are they doing? Its mighty silent over there.

"AHHH!" Never mind, Rei screamed and broke the silence. At least I know they're still alive. I looked over to them to see what was happening. Rei had stabbed 'it' through the heart but was quickly losing control of the situation. Hisashi jumped on 'its' back and put 'it' in a headlock. That idiot! Does he want to get bitten!? I couldn't do much with this freak of nature pinning me down and my gun just out of my reach. I had to get my revolver! I struggled with the freak of nature trying to keep it at bay while I tried to get my faithful companion. I was so close, my finger grazed the handle and I used my finger tips to slowly bring it closer. I grasped the handle and shakily aimed it towards Hisashi and the undead bastard. He tried to stop its head from turning as he held it, and failed miserably.

Hopefully. I don't shoot my second best friend in the face. I'd hate for Takashi to hate me because I killed Hisashi. I took the risk and made the shot, then shot the one above me. The bullet piercing right through the helmet. The resounding echoes seemed deafening and time seemed to have stopped. Hisashi and the beast were both down and blood was pouring from one of their heads. Rei dropped to her knees in shock and fear after they both went down. Neither of us moved, we only waited with bated breath to see which one would move first. A groan came from one of them. It sounded human enough for me to force my legs to move towards the fallen two. I still had my gun cocked, just in case I killed the wrong one. Hisashi was the one that sat up slowly. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Rei decided now to get off her ass and hug the life out of Hisashi. "Oh my god I thought you died!" She cried into his blood stained shirt for a minute or two as I scouted the area for anymore of 'Them'.

I turned to see Rei slowly walking towards me. I looked at Hisashi, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. I heard her stop in front of me and met her fierce gaze, only to have my head snap in the direction I just turned it from. I stumbled back and instinctively brought my hand to the throbbing side of my face. I stared at her, my eyes wide with shock. "You BASTARD! You could've killed him!" She screamed at me, tears streaming down her face. She turned away and stormed back to her shaken boyfriend. "Are you okay Hisashi? You aren't hurt are you?" She asked him softly.

"N...no I...I'm okay...j...just a bit sh...shaken, that's all." He said while trying to get to his feet, almost stumbling over the dead body next to him. He then looked at me with fear written all over his face. "Fuck Ricon, you...you almost killed me." He panted and shook his head. "Why?"

I lowered my head, my hair shadowing my eyes. I knew the answer to his question, but I just couldn't find my voice. I was shuddering violently, my eyes were tightly shut.

_-Flashback-_

_The sound of gunfire was everywhere. Men and some women were dropping like flies. Valkyrie and I were running, guns in hand. We were around 12, our hair was matted with dirt and blood, but we didn't care. We just kept running, even through the middle of the night. We rarely stopped, when we did it wasn't for very long. The guns we had were only for show 'cause we couldn't find it in ourselves to kill someone, that is until it happened. We made the mistake of resting too long and our pursuers caught up to us._

_"I finally caught up to you little brats. You picked the wrong person to steal from and now you're gonna pay." He smiled sinisterly and backhanded Valkyrie across the face, causing me to shout in outrage." What's wrong, did I make the little boy mad?" He taunted me. "You know the law around here. Live by the gun and die by the gun. You boy are about to experience the latter."_

_My eyes widened at the revelation. I was going to die here in this fucked up place. He raised his gun to my head and asked those famous words. "Any last words before you die?" I stared at him for a few seconds and found my will to live. I told him my words, but they weren't going to be my last, at least, not here. "The difference between life and death is a split second. The difference between you and me, I'm alive." With those words, faster than he could get the shock out of his system, I shot him in the face. I laid waste to his lackey's as well._

_-End Flashback-_

I don't know why my mind decided to make me remember that part of my childhood. Was it because I thought I killed my friend? Was it because deep down I feel as though Siyami is the only one I can trust in this crumbling world? I feel like I'm losing myself to my old, more psychotic personality. The one that I had kept locked away in the dark recesses of my mind. I feel like I'm drowning in my own insanity. I hear a voice calling my name. I followed the sound and opened my eyes to see Rei standing in front of me.

"Ricon?" I ignore her and remembered what Hisashi asked.

"You still want to know why, Hisashi?" I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, I still want to know."

"If I didn't take the shot, you would've been bitten, then I'd really be forced to kill you. Next time, think smart and don't attack with your bare hands." I told him quietly. "Anyway, we've wasted enough time here. Let's go." I started up the stairs and spotted a motorcycle. Awesome, now we can cover more ground in less time. I picked it up and inspected it. Perfect working condition. I smile to myself and walk it up the small hill. I look over to the lovebirds to see they found one too. I'm assuming Rei is still pissed at me, since she glared heatedly at me as they ride on ahead. Pissed or not, I still saved his life so she better be fuckin' happy he's still alive.

I ride quickly after them to catch up, but stay slightly behind them. We ride until we stop at an abandoned 24-hour convenience store. I hopped off the bike and scouted the grounds after switching to my Minebea PM-9 with the silencer attachment. Once it was all clear I signaled the 'ok' for Hisashi and Rei. They came quietly and we decided to rest for a bit. This day has been so exhausting. Our bodies need to rest for a bit. Those two fell asleep and I fell into a light sleep, after I made sure the coast was clear.

Darkis: Finally! This chapter decided to write itself for a bit. Okay, you get a peek into Ricon and Siyami's past. I may or may not write a stand alone explaining their past for this story. Anyway, drop me some words or something and I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Kiss the Gun 4

Darkis: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. Hisashi?! Alive!? Shocker ain't it~ Betcha didn't see that one coming. I have plans for him. :3 Anyway onto chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot and my own OCs.

Chapter 4: Dead City Streets

I woke up startled by the sound of shuffling in the deserted store. I didn't mean to fall that deep in sleep, but...I probably needed it since I do feel a bit refreshed. I'm starting to wonder just long I slept now. The pale light of the moon was filtering in through the glass store windows, providing plenty of light to see. Judging from the shadows on the floor, I'd guess that its well into the night, somewhere near midnight or later. Anyway, there was something in here with us, and it had to go. I deftly and quietly got up and crept silently towards the closest isle, after making sure Hisashi and Rei we're still asleep. Creeping around the dark isles of the store reminds me of the countless times had sneak around in the dark to avoid getting shot. Looking down the first lane all was clear, the same went for the second. Whatever was in here wasn't one of 'Them' because it was to quiet. There was a dull thud, so the person must've tripped on something.

"Ow.." If I'm not mistaken, that sounded like a child, a girl to be exact. She was pretty close too. I walked quietly towards the isle and cocked my Minebea.

"Get up and step into the light." I told her girl or not, I'm not taking any chances. Call me cruel if you want, but if you were in my situation, what would you do?

Now that the girl was basking in the pale light, I could get a good look at her physical features. She was short and couldn't be older than 9 or 10. She was covered from head to toe in blood, it didn't look to be her own, but you never know. The remains of her tattered shirt hung like bloody rags on her small body, her pants looked to have seen better days and her feet were bare. Her hair was matted with blood and dirt as far as I could tell. The girl had a fresh bloody gash on her arm...was that a bite mark? Her face was smudged with blood and dirt and her big blue eyes were staring at me, filled with unshed tears.

"P-please...Mister d-don't shoot." She pleaded. I relaxed my stance and holstered the gun. She rubbed her eyes trying to stop the flood of tears that poured from her eyes. "C-can...you h-help...me" She hiccuped brokenly.

"I'll try." I told her. The last time I offered to help someone like this...it ended as a mercy killing...damn it now's not the time to think about this. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "How did you get that gash on your arm?" I honestly hope its not a bite form one of 'Them'.

"I...w-was with m-my Mommy...a-and this man c-came..." She started to cry again "a-and...h-he..." The poor girl started shuddering uncontrollably. "h-he...bit me...Mommy g-got him off...and then...she t-told me to run...h-he killed m-my Mommy...!" The girl was in hysterics now, crying loudly. I had to get her quiet, so I did the only thing I knew how. I walked up to her, kneeling to her level and pulled her into a hug. I rubbed the back of her blood stained hair and whispered calming words to her. She hugged me back tightly, burying her head in the crook of my neck.

The fate of this poor child is in my hands now. I can deny it all I want, but that won't make it any less true. How can I tell her that her life has to end now, by my hand or become a mindless ghoul that roams the streets and feeds on living people? How can I be the one to tell her that she can't finish her life that had only just begun? How can I be the one that ends her life? Killing adults? It look some time, but it doesn't really affect me anymore. People my age or around my age? It depends on how I feel and if I know them or not. Little kids like her? I...I just can't. It just doesn't sit right with me.

Her crying was down to sniffles and she sat on the cold tile floor. I sighed in sadness, knowing that I have to reveal her fate to her. "Hey..." She looked at me, her eyes shining in the light. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your mom, but..." I looked away from her.

"B-but what?" Her voice trembled and she started to shake.

"You do know what happens when you get bitten right?" My voice cracked slightly.

She sat there on the tile patterned floor for a moment before she finally got my meaning. Her head was bowed and she hugged me for dear life. "I-I don't wanna die..." She cried brokenly. At that moment, there were no words of comfort that could soothe her fears. It's extremely unfortunate that it must end this way for her. She violently pushed off of me and coughed up a hefty amount of blood. The frightened girl stared at the blood stained floor as she shook like a leaf.

"Hey..." She looked up. "I know you're scared and there is nothing I can say that will rid you of your fears, but...there is only one thing I can do for you." I stared at my lap, not daring to look at her eyes.

"What...what can you do? Once you get bit...its all over..." She hesitantly touched my face, effectively gaining my attention. Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty.

"I can quickly end your life now so you won't become the thing that bit you and killed your mom. If I don't you'll become that monster. I don't want you to become that, but its up to you." I was lost, caught at a crossroad with this girl. With her permission, I could kill her and end her suffering, or I could watch her writhe in agony and die, only to get back up and try to kill me. Either way I didn't want to see her to die, with or without her permission.

She silently weighted her options as quickly as she could. Her facial expressions didn't seem to change much in her moments of thought. She stood shakily and gave me another hug. This time when she looked at me, a small smile adorned her face. "Can you...please do that for me? I-I don't want to become that thing." She said softly as little rivulets of tears ran down her face. I nodded in understanding, unable to form any words. I stood and took two steps back from her. "Oh, before I go I want you know my name. Its Mari, Mari Tsuhara." her smile lit up her stained face and she held an air of acceptance. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'm Ricon Sakiyama. It was nice meeting you Mari-chan. I'll never forget you." I sighed and took out my gun again, leveling it with her head. She flinched, but otherwise remained calm.

"Ri-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled brightly and closed her eyes.

I smiled faintly back at her. "You're welcome Mari-chan." I pulled the trigger as her smile started to fade. I wanted to preserve that smile. I'm upset that this had to end as a mercy kill for her. I wish that bite had only been a scrape from something else. Those bright blue eyes of hers will forever be burned into my memory, not because they sparkled like sapphires but because they projected knowledge and understanding well beyond her years. Any other child would've probably run screaming, denying that this was even happening. I commend her bravery for accepting her inevitable demise. In a way she's braver than me. Aloud I will never admit that I'm not afraid to die because then I'd be lying. As her lifeless body started to drop I reached over and caught her. I cared not for the gore that was her head now. I gently laid her on the floor and covered the body with my school blazer. Although I'm not big on religion, I still said short a prayer for her to rest in peace.

I stood there silently, not really knowing what to do with myself. I only hope Hisashi and Rei weren't awake to see that. I turned to come face to face with the two people I really didn't want to see at the moment. Fuck. If the glare I was getting from Rei was any indication that she didn't approve of what I just did, I didn't want to hear her say it. After a few moments of silence I had an epiphany. When did I ever really give a damn of what people thought of me? I didn't before the world came to an end, then again, its probably because the mentality that the world has ended is getting to me...yeah, that's probably it.

"What?" I ask them heatedly, and they look away. "I'm not heartless if that's what you're thinking. You know damn well you would've done the same fucking thing, so stop looking at me like I'm no better than 'Them' that are killing people left and right." I looked at the only girl in this trio when I said that.

I walk angrily around the growing puddle of Mari-chan's blood. I find a shoulder bag hidden among the things in the back room and began stuffing things I'll need into it. I threw in a random assortment of chips, some drinks (alcohol included), a few packs of candy, and a few packs of cigarettes. I grabbed two lighters and was set after downing a bottle of water. "We've stayed here long enough. Let's go." The girl didn't take to kindly to my commanding tone and stood there defiantly until she was urged on by her boyfriend.

They followed my example and raided the store as well, both of them individually carrying their own bags. I scouted the outside to make sure the area was clear of 'Them' before heading out. I waited, mounted on my bike, for them to come out. I sighed to myself. The weight of another mercy killing is weighing to heavily on my mind, yet I have nothing to distract myself with to keep my mind off of it. I took a cigarette out of the pack and put into my mouth, then lit it. I'm falling back into my old habit, despite being too young to smoke. I took a long drag from it and blew the smoke into the air. I strangely felt just a bit calmer after that and continued to take long drags of the cancer stick in my hand. When they finally came out, I dropped it and stamped it out. They got on their bike and we finally drove away, heading towards the city.

-With the Others, Siyami's P.O.V.-

I cleaned my guns as we sat on the bridge. We've been sitting in traffic for the past two hours with some officer outside telling everyone to stay in their vehicles, 3 hours since we left Ri-kun, Hisashi and Rei. I hope those 3 are okay, though I'm more worried about Rei and Hisashi. Ri-kun didn't like the face that Rei gave up on Takashi for Hisashi, since he had to help the poor boy pull himself together. Looking at him now, I say Takashi has improved a lot since the break up. They both try not to let it get to them.

"We move any slower we'll be going in reverse." Sakeko said impatiently. I don't blame her, I'm getting tired of this too.

"At this rate, I'm not sure if we can cross the bridge before dawn." Takagi said looking out the window. Hirano's stomach growled loudly and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me. "Shut up! Be quiet! You're so disgusting!" She yelled at him.

"My bad, I can't help it. I've been so hungry or since I started PX-90." He said and looked down dejectedly.

We all perked up at the sound of gunfire outside. The officers on the other side of the roadblock were shooting at a group of 'Them' that were coming. I thought about voicing my thoughts as I finished cleaning my little collection and holstered them all. I was sitting by the window, watching what was happening outside, until I heard Shidou start talking to the scared girls right behind Takagi and Hirano.

"Its okay." He told them gently and pulled them in a gentle hug. "Its safe in here, its okay."

"Mr. Shidou." one of the girls said with admiration.

"You have nothing to worry about my darlings. There there, it's alright." He sounds like a complete pervert and I wouldn't be surprised if he was. I glared a hole in the back of his head, now starting to see why Ri-kun hates him so much. I actually regret having helped him now, though it couldn't have been avoided since Ri-kun hopped off the bus to get Hisashi.

The display itself was sickening, even more so since the girls sucked up to him like he was their savior. The others were looking back at at him, most likely with glares as well. I really can't believe why the school even hired him in the first place. I guess there's nothing we can do about it now, except put up with him until we get to the city. This is going to be a long ride...

-Back To Ricon, Hisashi and Rei, Ricon's P.O.V.-

I rode ahead of them this time, not really paying attention to where I was going since we had long ago entered the inner city. Cautious and driving slowly, we spotted several cars scattered about, each having some kind of damage done to them and blood everywhere. We saw the front of a police car around a corner with the headlights on and headed towards it. We weren't expecting the wreckage we was as we approached the stationary car. A truck rammed into the side of the par, crushing it against the wall. The drivers seat was bent over forward, the driver's bloody head was on the headboard and the body was slouched over. The poor guy died in the crash, but I can't find it in myself to sympathize with this situation, oh well...I guess. I stopped and dismounted, earning questioning looks the the other two. Walking over to the left side totaled car, I looked inside and spotted what I was looking for. Though I have no qualms about looting a dead body, its just that his eyes are wide open and that's kinda creepy, even for me. I swept my hand over his eyes and took his SW Model 37 pistol and ammo. (What? We need it more than he does.) I turn to Hisashi and presented the weapon to him, earning an astonished look.

"Take it. You're the only one without a weapon and hand-to-hand will only get you killed." I told him seriously. My grey haired friend was about to say something, but his girlfriend beat him to it.

"Hisashi can't use that! He doesn't have a licence like you he'll get in trouble!" Rei yelled. "God you're so stupid!" She calls me stupid, wow I'm impressed. This girl is suppose to be a straight A student, yet she still believes the law is going to help us. Smart? You could've fooled me. My anger is starting to get the better of me...yet I can't calm down...

"Listen Rei, and listen good 'cause I'm only going to say this once okay. The world we knew this morning, is over! There is no more law! No more getting arrested! We only survive! That's the only thing we can do until we get back to the others! You need to understand that, if we are to continue any further! So stop bitching about the gun! Besides, you didn't complain that he didn't have a drivers licence, so why complain now!?" My anger is burning, raging within my soul. This foolish girl is in deep denial and is dancing unknowingly with the devil within me and will soon realize that 'he' can be worse then 'Them' to deal with.

"Ricon just who the fuck do you think you are?! If I recall correctly you are a nobody! The person that no one likes and avoid at all cost! You are like a harbinger of danger! Everything about you screams danger! I really don't see how anyone can stand to be around you for any length of time! The only reason I'm doing it now is because Hisashi is here!" She stood with me face to face, glaring angrily and completely oblivious to my shift in personality. "To top it off you only got into the school because you apparently knew everything all the others were teaching you, and Fujimi High was the only place left to go!"

Despite the fact that I've never 'seen' my personality change, I could kinda feel it happening, like right now. According to Si-chan, my eyes take on a darker shade of sea green and show little to no emotion. My voice takes a slightly deeper undertone and sounds colder than it normally does. Whenever I smile, its maniacal and psychotic, and downright terrifyingly bone chilling. Overall, its the 'me' that I left back in the Lawless District of Empyrean, or at least I though I did.

Rei took a hesitant step back as I looked at her. "Ricon if this is your idea of a fucking joke, its not funny!"

"I am not 'Ricon' and what makes you think I am joking? I don't joke." I heard my alter ego say. 'He' doesn't go by me legal first name. 'He' goes by my middle name. "My name is Desperado. Now if you want to talk about jokes, let's talk about the one you call your life, or the relationship you have with Hisashi." I say quite uncaringly.

"What are you talking about 'Desperado'?" Hisashi asked curiously, but I caught the small undertone of anger in his voice.

"I, no, 'Ricon' isn't one to judge someone until they show their true colors. 'We' don't hold your girlfriend in very high regard Hisashi." I said coldly. "There are some things I think you should know about." The grey haired teen gave me a strange look. which I ignored for the moment. He'll know what I'm talking about as soon as I'm through with this prick of a girl. "You know Rei, all the things you yelled at 'us' may be true, but what you fail to realize that 'we' never gave a shit. 'We' didn't care what people thought about 'us', but you on the other hand, you cared too much on how others viewed you. You are also the smart mouth girl that didn't let anyone bad mouth her. But being one to tell others things to their face, you also gossip behind their backs." A look of surprise crossed her face, which quickly returned to anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled furiously.

"Oh damn well you know what I'm. I know how you truly felt about Takashi." I grinned and she took a step back. "You thought you loved him back when you two were in kindergarten. You pinky promised to marry him, but that was because you were young and naive. As you grew older you started realizing, you didn't truly love him. Then, you both met Hisashi in middle school and became friends with him. You started spending more time with your new friend, than you did with Takashi. You were falling head over heels for him and in your mind you could care less about your childhood friend." I took a step forward as she took one back. "You caused his indecisiveness in your relationship because you were always with Hisashi. High school was that final straw. He didn't act on his desires so be with you nor did you act on any desires to want to remain with him, so you broke up with him, and then had the audacity to hook up with his best friend!"

"That's not how it happened and how do you even know this! This isn't even any of your business so but out!"

"Not my business you say?" Rhetorical question of course. "It is 'our' business now 'we', no 'he' was the one that had to deal with the train wreck that Komuru had become after the breakup because of you! How do I know this, he told 'us'! Hisashi never knew of this because he was always with you! Whenever the poor kid was asked if he was feeling okay after the breakup, he would always go to his favorite balcony in the school and pity himself, but you didn't care because you were happy with your new boyfriend!"

She stared at me in shock with tears shining in her eyes and streaming down her face. She cried into Hisashi's shirt, yet he made no move to comfort her. How could he? He was in shock at what I revealed about his girlfriend's character. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to speak. He took the S&W model 37 from my hand along with the bloody bullets, staring at it for a few moments. He placed the bullets in his blazer pocket and just held the gun, rolling it in his hand, trying to get the feel for it.

"What's wrong Igo?"

He looked surprised that I called him by his first name. "Nothing, its just heavier than it looks." I shrug in response "We should get going now."

I was looking around, hearing some shuffling a little ways away. "Yeah, let's go. We'll have company soon, so we better leave before they decide to visit." I say mounting my bike.

The other two did the same thing, although the girl did it a bit slower than we would have liked, but mounted behind him none the less. Making sure we had everything, we drove off further into the city and leaving 'Them' behind.

* * *

Darkis: Okay that's the end of this chapter. I know its been forever since I last updated. Blame writers block and life. What I did with Rei, no I wasn't bashing her, that was my take on how things happened between her and Takashi. The the anime nor the wiki (one's I've been to) don't give all the information and leave some things out.

Siyami: Its about time the rest of us got thrown back in.

Darkis: I know. In case the readers haven't noticed this story is closely following the anime and the things that are said come from the show. Anywho, I'll end this note here. Drop me some words or something. Ja ne


End file.
